


Call to Action

by Anonymous



Category: Always Crashing in the Same Car (2007)
Genre: Braces, Clothing Kink, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 09:44:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18247313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Red is evocative. Any communications expert will tell you.





	Call to Action

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tish/gifts).



Red is evocative. Any communications expert will tell you. It’s a call to action. It’s energy, war, fire, passion, the bat phone, the veins in James’ eyes after an all-nighter.

Bill unbuttons his three-piece, takes his time parting the fabric. Two red lines cut through his white shirt: braces.

“Touch them if you like,” Bill says, caressing James’ cheek. It’s an order disguised as an invitation.

Red slides over Bill’s shoulders until the braces hang limp around his hips, over the swell of his arse. Red laces through James’ fingers as he drops to his knees and sucks Bill’s cock.


End file.
